Finding Marlin
Finding Marlin is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and co-written by Andrew Stanton with co-direction by Angus MacLane, the screenplay was co-written by Victoria Strouse and Stanton. The film is a sequel to 2016's Finding Dory. Finding Marlin focuses on Marlin, who journeys to reunite with his parents and Coral from the first movie. Along the way, he and a new piranha friend are taken to an Asian public aquarium, from which Nemo and Dory attempt to rescue them. The film is scheduled to be released in the US on June 21, 2021 and in the UK on July 9, 2021. Finding Marlin is also rated PG. Plot The film begins with a flashback of Marlin's childhood, where his parents, Cristopher and Sophia, are having fun with him. He is eventually separated from them and is sent to the ocean where, in his eventual adult years, he eventually runs into Coral (from the first movie), and start a new life. In another flashback, Soto (the barracuda from the first movie), the leader of a barracuda pack, wants to eat Coral and her eggs alive. Soto leads a raid on the reef when he slaps Marlin back into the anemone, and Coral hides an egg (which Marlin names Nemo) and escapes when cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego, who is a piranha. For his failure, the barracuda pack gives up and take the eggs. Eventually, Marlin had many adventures with his son Nemo and his friend Dory. We cut to the present day, where Dory is living near Marlin and Nemo, exactly three months after the events of Finding Dory. Nemo runs into the Tank Gang who managed to escape from the Marine Life Institute (from Finding Dory) and Gill accepts it. Later, Marlin and Dory go on a field trip to help Mr. Ray supervise the fish minors when they watch a Sardine migration. Mr. Ray dissuades the kids from coming near the undertow, while Marlin notices the undertow and falls into the undertow itself, eventually knocked unconscious. Upon regaining consciousness, he becomes worried at remembering something but can't recall what it was. Back at the reef, he has another brainstorm that causes him to remember his family and Coral. Marlin gets help from Nemo and Dory, but Marlin is reminded that he doesn't wanna lose Nemo or Dory (again). Their destination is the Marine Life Institute (but this one is located in Japan). With the help from Crush and the Tank Gang, (who are still stuck inside their plastic bags,) led by Gill, they make it to their destination. Marlin accidentally attracts the attention of a Megalodon, which attacks him, Nemo, and Dory. When Dory gets hurt, Marlin feels bad for almost getting Dory eaten alive. Marlin decides to get help, but he runs into a piranha named Diego. Marlin finds himself near the Marine Life Institute in dirty water, where he is stuck in a six pack ring. Just when Dory and Nemo catch up to him, he and Diego are taken by humans and put into the Institute's Quarantine center, where the twosome encounter an octopus (Hank's cousin) named Fred, who wishes to have Marlin's tag that causes him to be eligible to be transferred to China, where Fred wants to go to live a life of peace and quiet and solitude. Marlin agrees to give Fred the tag if he assists him and Diego in finding Marlin's parents and Coral. Meanwhile, Soto the barracuda and his pack find out that his lieutenant has been captured by humans and learns from another fish that Marlin is trying to find his wife Coral and Marlin's family. He gets very mad and decides that he and his pack will wait for Diego to come back with both Marlin and Coral. During their journey, Fred is eventually separated from Marlin and Diego, with Marlin and Diego being sent to a compartment containing a bottlenose dolphin named Flipper, who turns out to know Marlin from childhood. Flipper has a friendly neighbor, a narwhal named Horny. Fred finds Marlin and Diego and attempts to renege their agreement, but Flipper points out that Marlin is from the Open Ocean exhibit and the directions to get there, so Marlin, Diego, and Fred resume their journey. Among the way, Marlin hears random words that trigger his memories, leading him one step closer to his parents and Coral. Meanwhile, Nemo and Dory encounter a duo of walruses, named Alan and Benson, who are former patients of the Marine Life Institute. When telling them of their delima, Alan and Benson call upon their blue-footed booby friend, John, to help them find Marlin. After Alan introduces John to Nemo and Dory, he starts pecking Nemo and Alan tells him to bring Nemo and Dory to Quarantine and Nemo is suggested to imprint by looking him and do a blue-footed booby call. Underwater, Nemo and Dory start making a plan about John and reaching above water, Nemo is curious to know which eye he should look at. One of them tells him to look at one of them. Doing a blue-footed booby's call, John put Nemo under him while Alan calls Gerald to bring a green bucket for John to pick up, but is soon warned by Alan and Benson to stay away from their rock while John carries Nemo and Dory in the bucket. While being carried by John, Nemo is a little disappointed that John is confused and doesn't know where to find Quarantine and accidentally leaves Nemo and Dory on a branch, thus he starts eating popcorn that fell into a floor after Fred the octopus bumped into a girl who has a cup of popcorn while trying to get to the Open Ocean exhibit. Upon seeing John eat the popcorn, Nemo and Dory move the bucket and try to ask John to help them, but instead the two are launched in a tank with a toy fish inside. Then, Nemo and Dory wonder "what would Marlin do?" and try to escape the tank. Nemo and Dory launch themselves out of the tank and suddenly wander into the section where a giant clam annoys Nemo and Dory. Marlin, Diego, and Fred use a baby stroller to get to their location (with some hiccups along the way) and they eventually make to their destination, where Fred drops Marlin and Diego into a huge tank. Marlin gives Fred the tag and they part ways. Marlin and Diego suddenly run into Coral, who managed to survive the barracuda attack. Diego secretly meets up with two of his pack mates, who pass a message from Soto, demanding that Coral is officially alive; Diego sends them back with a message to Soto, promising to bring Coral and Marlin to Soto. A crab tells Marlin that his parents went to Quarantine, and Marlin, Diego, and Coral bravely travel in a water pipe, where Marlin reunites with Nemo and Dory. Flipper and Horny locate Marlin, Diego, and Coral in the pipe thanks to the latter and guide them to Quarantine and Nemo and Dory tag along again, with Nemo giving his father a hug. Marlin also brings Diego, Coral, Nemo, and Dory out of the pipes. While trying to go to the ocean, they reunite with Fred, and the Tank Gang head to Quarantine where fish tanks are being packed and are about to be relocated to China. The gang soon finds and enter the tank of many clownfish. However, Marlin finds his parents and introduces his friends to his parents. Nigel (the pelican from the first film) and John suddenly appear and bring the gang and some clownfish back to the ocean, and Fred comes with the Tank Gang. The Pelican friends (from the first film) named as Gerald, Floppy, Beaky and Freddy led by Nigel, also arrive to the sea of the ocean and bids farewell to Marlin and his friends. The Tank Gang arrive at the ocean in Japan, and Diego, feeling remorse for betraying Marlin's trust, confesses his plans to Marlin, which angers the clownfish. Marlin pins Diego to a rock wall, intending to kill him for his misdeeds, but Diego, having had a change of heart, agrees to help Marlin escape the pack. Leading the pack away from Marlin, who they intended to ambush, Dory swims away with Coral; The pack, however, catches up with Marlin, Nemo, and Marlin's parents, who get help from Flipper and Horny so the two marine mammals escape from their tanks to help Marlin and his family. Soto catches up with them and corners Marlin, Nemo, and Marlin's parents, asking Diego to help bring the clownfish family down, as Dory, Coral, Flipper, Horny, and the Tank Gang watch. Diego defects from Soto and defends Marlin and his family at his own expense as Soto brings Diego down, wounding him. Soto then turns to Marlin, intending to attack him alone, but the clownfish, in vengeance, knocks a distracted Soto into a rock wall, causing several boulders to fall on Soto, killing him. The other barracudas, Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke return to find their leader killed and flee the scene. Marlin and his friends and family then mourn for the injury caused to Diego, which they fear would be fatal, and bring him safely back to the Great Barrier Reef. Zeke and the other barracudas soon follow, and just as soon as Diego and the others reach the reef, the Tank Gang's plastic bags finally burst one by one, freeing all the fish, including Flo, (Deb's reflection). At the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin plays hide and seek with Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Diego, Fred, Coral, Flipper, Horny, Crush, Squirt, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, Kathy, Tad's parents, Sheldon's parents, Pearl's parents, Dory's parents, and Marlin's parents. Gill thanks Marlin for finding his family and Marlin and Gill start a friendship. Marlin later goes to the drop-off with Nemo, Coral and Dory. At the drop-off, they see the different kinds of fish friends they had but they declare them, "unforgettable". Cast *Maria Darling as Nemo, a young clownfish, Marlin and Coral's son. He was voiced by Hayden Rolence in the previous film and by Alexander Gould in the first film. *Albert Brooks as Marlin, a clownfish and Nemo's father. **Noah Schnapp as Baby Marlin. **Liam Knight as Little Marlin. *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a Pacific regal blue tang. *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, a female clownfish, Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. *Hugo Weaving as Cristopher, a clownfish and Marlin's father. *Essie Davis as Sophia, a clownfish and Marlin's mother. *Diane Keaton as Jenny, a Pacific regal blue tang and Dory's mother. *Eugene Levy as Charlie, a Pacific regal blue tang and Dory's father. *Ed O'Neill as Hank, an ill-tempered octopus who lost a tentacle, causing him to be referred to as a "septopus". *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a whale shark and Dory's childhood friend. *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale. *Willem Dafoe as Gill, a moorish idol, who is the leader of the "Tank Gang." *Brad Garrett as Bloat, a porcupinefish. *Allison Janney as Peach, a pink starfish. *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, a royal gramma. *Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang. *Vicki Lewis as Deb and Flo *Jerome Ranft as Jacques *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, a spotted eagle ray who was Nemo's school teacher in the first film. *Denis Leary as Diego, a piranha and Soto's lieutenant. He is a friend of Marlin. *Goran Višnjić as Soto, the barracuda from the first film and the main antagonist. *Jack Black as Zeke, a barracuda. *Diedrich Bader as Oscar, a barracuda. *Alan Tudyk as Lenny, a barracuda. *Frank Welker as the Megalodon. It resembles Bruce from the first film, but three times bigger. *Andrew Stanton as Crush, a sea turtle from the first film. *Pierce Gagnon as Squirt, a young sea turtle who was Crush's son from the first film. He was voiced by Bennett Dammann in the previous film. *David Wenham as Flipper, a common bottlenose dolphin and Marlin's childhood friend. *Anthony LaPaglia as Horny, a good but funny narwhal. *Sam Neill as Fred, an octopus. *Max Charles as Tad, a yellow long nose fish. *Raymond Ochoa as Sheldon, a seahorse. *Emily Hahn as Pearl, a flapjack octopus. *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, an Australian pelican. *Martin Short as Alan, a walrus. *Steve Martin as Benson, a walrus. *Jim Carrey as John, a blue-footed booby. *Barry Humphries as Bruce, a great white shark who attempts not to eat fish. *Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark and Bruce's friend. *Bruce Spence as Chum, a mako shark and Bruce's friend. *Rodrigo Santoro as a male fish. *Carlos Alazraqui as Bill. *Phil Proctor as Bob. *Jim Ward as Ted. *Jack Angel as Mr. Johansen *Katherine Ringgold as Kathy. *Mona Marshall as Pearl's mother. *Cree Summer as Female fish and Tad's mother. *Peter Siragusa as Boss Crab. *Jodi Benson as Sheldon's mother. *John DiMaggio as Gerald, a pelican. *Bob Bergen as Blenny *Rodger Bumpass as Freddy, a pelican. *Corey Burton as Beaky, a pelican. *Laraine Newman as Floppy, a pelican. *John Ratzenberger as Chumley Trivia *Hayden Rolence no longer voices Nemo because Hayden Rolence has grown up (but Nemo is still a kid). He is voiced by Maria Darling, who voiced Roary the Racing Car and Little Hoot the owlet, Conchita the chinchilla and Batwing the bat as well as some of the Natterjack Toads in Wide-Eye. Charlie Bright voiced the peas in Toy Story 3. *Finding Marlin is rated PG because it has Mild thematics, scary scenes and some action. *Tad, Sheldon and Pearl have new voice actors Max Charles, Raymond Ochoa and Emily Hahn. *Finding Marlin is the first 10-hour long Pixar movie (the running time is 10 hours and 15 minutes), the first is The Incredibles, Cars, Ratatouille and Toy Story 3. *Finding Marlin is also the fourth Pixar movie to include blood, the first being Finding Nemo, the second being Up, and the third being The Good Dinosaur. **It includes blood because the part where Soto gets killed by some boulders, and after his death, blood leaks out of him. *Bob, Ted, Bill, Nigel, Gerald, Mr. Johansen, Blenny, Bruce, Anchor and Chum will appear in this movie. *Finding Marlin has the first appearences of Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl's mothers. Tad's mother is voiced by Cree Summer who voiced Kida in Atlantis, Sheldon's mother is voiced by Jodi Benson who voiced Ariel in The Little Mermaid, and Pearl's mother is voiced by Mona Marshall who voiced Shelia in South Park. *Boss Crab is voiced by Peter Siragusa who voiced Bruton in Dinosaur. *Six actors including David Wenham, Anthony LaPaglia, Hugo Weaving, Essie Davis, Geoffrey Rush and Sam Neill, who voiced Flipper, Horny, Marlin's parents, Nigel and Fred, previously starred in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. They voiced Digger, Twilight, Noctus, Marella, Ezylryb and Allomere respectivley. UK DVD Release Finding Marlin should be released on DVD between October 2021 and February 2022.Category:Pixar Category:Finding Nemo Category:Movies Category:Sequels